Meiou High Romance
by kitsuneluvuh
Summary: When Lisa Maple receives a scholarship to Japan's most prestigious High School, she's extremely excited. Once there, she's assigned a student guide- a certain foxy redhead. As they get to know each other better, feelings blossom between them. But is this


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, its characters, or any of the song lyrics.

Yeah! I finally updated! I'm really sorry to have left it so long, but I just started High School and I've been seriously swamped with work. It's exhausting. I just don't have enough time to update as much as I would like.

It is finally the day. The day I'm going to get the response to my letter. I wait with bated breath as the cheerful blue and white mail truck shambles down the road. Three houses away… Two houses away… One house away… It's here! I race down the driveway, my focus centered on the manila envelope in the mailman's hand. Panting, I stop in front of him. "Is that it?" I ask excitedly.

The mailman smiles cheerfully. I had been doing this every day for the past two weeks.

"Yes, ma'am."

He hands the envelope to me and I tear it open. Quickly scanning the contents I give a big whoop and jump into the air. "I'm in! I'm in, I'm in, I'm in!" I grab the rest of the mail distractedly as I run back to the front door of my apartment building. Bursting inside, I grab my landlord and shake him. "I'm in! I've been accepted!" I yell in his ear.

Clutching his ringing ear, Mr. Burkinbake (I was watching Fairly Oddparents… Don't watch Fairly Oddparents…) smiles. "Good for you, Lisa! I knew you could do it!"

I smile brilliantly and dash up to my apartment. I can't believe it! I've finally been accepted to the most prestigious school in Tokyo! Just to make sure this isn't a dream, I reread the acceptation letter:

Dear Ms L. Maple;

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Meiou Private Academy. Enclosed you will find an air ticket and your class schedule. Uniforms will be provided. Classes start on September 1. Please be here by then.

Signed,

Headmaster Y. Toshinkata

I squeal and flop down on my (unmade) bed. September 1 is two days from now! Tomorrow I'll be on a plane to Tokyo. I sit up. If I'm going to be out by tomorrow, I'd better start packing! Dragging my suitcases out from under my bed, I begin to load it up. "Pajamas… Socks… Shirts… Jeans… Underwear… Bras…" I close the clothing side of my suitcase and open the toiletries side. "Huh. I could probably buy most of this stuff in Tokyo… Ah, well." I shove my favorite brushes (I have three) into my bag and follow it with my hair bands and kerchiefs. I have some room left, so I shove a few towels and stuff in. I leave my toothpaste and toothbrush out because I'll need them tomorrow. Looking around, I check to see if there's anything else I should bring. Oh! My manga collection! I hurriedly stuff five manga into a bag.

Nodding happily, I drag my stuff to the door. This way it'll be easier to just grab my stuff on the way out tomorrow.

I quickly brush my teeth and, setting my alarm to wake me at 6:30, I climb into bed and go to sleep, a smile on my face.

Oh man, I'm late! I race through the airport, my carry-on bags clanging along behind me. I check my watch hurriedly: 10:25 AM. My plane leaves at 10:30!

I arrive panting at the plane terminal. Showing the clerk my ticket, I'm lead to my seat on the plane. Settling down, I look around to see who I'm sitting next to. He's an old Japanese man. White hairs poke out of his nose and ears, and he snores with a sound like a herd of buffalo on a rampage. Seriously, I can't stand snoring at all. Then another less pleasant sound reaches my ears. Oh, great. I grab the attention of a flight attendant.

"May I help you?" she asks.

"Yes, ma'am. May I please have a pillow, earplugs, and a clothes pin?"

"Of course."

She fetches me my requested items, and I settle down for a long nap, the clothes pin firmly attached to my nose.

Sixteen hours later, I find myself at the airport in Japan. Thousands of people rush around me, buffeting me this way and that.

"Ow! Ow! Excuse me!" I say as several people bump into me at once. I push my way to the baggage claim and grab my two suitcases. Then I make my way to the bus stop and wait for the next bus. I'd called ahead on the plane and rented a small apartment near the school. I check the directions I'd written down. It's a good thing I learned enough Japanese to understand the directions. Now let's see… Go down Sakura Ave for three blocks, then down Kohaku Lane for two blocks, then turn right down Chikai St. for until you come to a five story red brick building.

Street signs flash along outside the windows of the bus. There! Chikai St! I pull the bell that stops the bus and drag my bags down the sidewalk. I come up to the apartment building and climb the stairs. Opening the door, I look around the dimly-lit dirty interior. Oh, well. I guess I should have expected as much, since it was the cheapest boarding I could afford. Trying hard not to wrinkle my nose in disgust, I walk up to the manager, is currently reading a hentai magazine. Retrieving my keys, I walk down the peeling hallways to find my room. Let's see… 34, 35, 36, 38! Inserting the key, I walk in the room and stop in dismay. The boards are cracked and creaking, the wallpaper is peeling, and the ceiling is covered with old water spots. Oh, well. I don't have much money. This place is the best I can afford…

Sighing, I unlock my suitcase and begin unpacking. I carefully set out my most prized possession on the cracked and leaning dresser: a picture of my mother, father, and me. I was three years old, completely unaware that I would soon lose my parents to a robber one dark night. A tear slides down my cheek, but I brush it away. I have my whole life ahead of me, and living in the past won't solve anything. Anyway, I probably should get to bed. I have my first day at the Meiou Academy tomorrow! I quickly change into my pajamas and brush my teeth in the old sink. At least the water is clean and the bedclothes reasonably so. Settling down, I turn off the light and close my eyes, and soon I'm fast asleep.

Oh my god, I'm so nervous! My palms are sweaty and I can barely hold my books. I sit rigidly in my chair in the headmaster's office, taking care to keep my legs together so the short red skirt that's part of the girls' uniform doesn't ride up. The headmaster, Mr. Toshinkata, a tall graying man, comes into the room and bows politely. "Good morning, Maple-san. It is a pleasure to have you join our student body." He speaks English clearly, although he does have a slight accent.

I return the bow. "Thank you, Toshinkata-san. It's an honor to be accepted."

Mr. Toshinkata sits down at his desk. "Now since this is your first day at this school, we have assigned a student to be your guide. He will be in all your classes and will help direct you around Meiou Academy." He nods at the door. "Minamino-san, please come in now."

The door opens and in steps a tall boy. His hair falls halfway down his back, and is a bright shade of red, which complements nicely with the magenta boys' uniform. He bows respectfully. "You requested my presence, Toshinkata-san?" He asks in Japanese.

Toshinkata-san smiles. "Yes, Minamino-san. This is Maple Lisa, a transfer student from America." He gestures to the boy. "Maple-san, this is your student guide, Minamino Shuuichi. He is an excellent student and is quite advanced in his English studies."

Minamino-san smiles at me, and I can see that his eyes are a brilliant shade of green that reminds me strongly of new spring buds. "It is very nice to meet you, Maple-san. I hope you enjoy Meiou Academy."

His English is indeed very clear, with only a small trace of an accent. "N-nice to meet you, too." I blush a little as I speak.

Mr. Toshinkata beams happily at us before shooing us out the door. "We would not want you to be late on your first day of classes!" He closes the door, leaving Minamino-san and me alone in the hall.

"So, um, what class is first?" I ask shyly.

"We have physical education classes."

I make a face. "Oh, joy."

Minamino-san chuckles a little, a light airy sound. "I take it you don't like gym?"

I blush again. "I'm really not too good at sports."

He smiles. "That's all right." He looks at a clock in the hallway. "But we really should get going. The fields are out back; we have just begun our unit on running."

I can't help but groan. "Ugh, out of all the sports I'm terrible at, running is my worst."

He laughs again. "Well, I really don't blame you for that. I'm not too hot on running myself."

"Yeah."

The next few minutes we just walked in awkward silence, until we reached the gym.

"So, I guess we'll meet outside?" I ask.

Minamino-san nods.

"So… okay, then." I enter the girls' dressing room to change, and Minamino-san enters the boys' room. The dressing room is quite large and is full of changing girls. "Um, excuse me," I say as I weave my way through the crowd. I make sure to start speaking in Japanese, since it's probable that not many of the girls are able to speak fluid English. I know that my Japanese is rather lacking, but it's better to start using it more and more.

Reaching my assigned locker, I check the paper with the combination on it and open the lock. Inside are a plain white T-shirt and red gym shorts. Taking out the shorts, I hold them up in shock. They're more like underpants than something I would ever consider wearing outside! But since it is part of the uniform, I guess I don't have much choice. I quickly change into the shorts and shirt and put my shoulder-length brown hair into a low ponytail at the base of my neck. I look around and, seeing all the girls start crowding around a door, follow them out onto a freshly mowed green field. A large brown dirt track runs around the edge, but the field is so big I can barely see the other end. Squinting against the bright sun, I scan the crowds for Minamino-san. I find him easily, which is actually not surprising considering the color of his hair. I jog over to him, trying to ignore the extreme shortness of the gym shorts.

"Minamino-san! Minamino-san!" I call, and he stops talking to his friends to turn around.

"Hello, Maple-san." He says warmly. "You look very nice."

I blush and stare at the ground for a bit, my hands clasped behind my back. "Th-thanks," I stutter out, which only makes me blush harder.

The boy Minamino-san was talking to taps him in the back. "Hey, Shuuichi, who's your friend?"

"Aa, this is Maple-san. She just moved here from America."

"Nice to meet you," I say.

The boy nods. "Hello, I'm Kaito Yuu. It's nice to meet you, too." He holds out his hand and I shake it.

Just then, the PE teacher blows her whistle. "GIRLS! LINE UP OVER HERE SO WE CAN BEGIN!"

I smile apologetically to the boys. "I'm sorry, but it seems I have to go. I guess I'll see you later." With that, I jog back over to the starting line. As I take my place and begin warming up, someone pokes me in the back. I turn around, and see a group of girls glaring at me. "Um, hello?" I say.

"Don't 'hello' us, new girl! What were you doing talking to Minamino-sama like you're best friends or something!"

"'Minamino-sama'? What are you, his own personal fan club?" I ask jokingly.

"Yes!" Retorts a girl with short black pigtails. "We are the official Minamino Shuuichi club, and we have vowed to protect him from precocious harpies like you!"

These girls are starting to annoy me. "While I'm sure he thanks you for your efforts, I'm equally sure that he is capable of deciding who he wants to be friends with or not!" I snap. I really dislike the kind of people who act like they own someone else. Ignoring their stunned expressions, I turn back to the track and with a signal from the teacher begin running.

After gym and after I change, I exit the dressing room to find Minamino-san waiting outside for me. "Are you ready for the next class?" he asks.

"Yes. What is it?"

He smiles happily. "My favorite subject: Biology."

I smile back. "That's awesome! Biology is my favorite subject, too! I was thinking of becoming a biologist when I grow up, as a well as a Japanese mythologist."

He looks interestedly at me. "Oh? You study mythology? What is your favorite part?"

I barely even have to think about the answer. "Demonology. I just love reading about all the legends concerning the creatures of the other realm. But my favorite demon is the legendary silver Youko! I've read many stories from the Feudal time of his master thievery skills and superior cunning." Even without a mirror, I can tell my eyes are shining as they always do when I speak of my favorite legendary character. I look into Minamino's face to see if he thinks I'm crazy or not, but the expression on his face is not quite the one I was expecting. I was expecting laughter or maybe disbelief, but instead he has a disconcerting troubled look. His eyes look rather sad, and somehow much older than his sixteen years.

"Well… Um… What do you think, Minamino-san?" I ask timidly, a little freaked out by his reaction to my demon-fueled enthusiasm.

His face quickly loses the sad expression and takes on a cheerful smile, yet I can somehow tell that it's merely a mask. "I think it's great how enthusiastic you are on the subject, Maple-san." After that he stops talking, and we walk again to class in silence.

We come to the door of the classroom and step inside. Everyone inside is grouped in twos and seated at lab stations. Heads turn to look at us as we come inside, and the teacher stops writing on the board long enough to look up. "Ah, Minamino-san! And you must be the transfer student Maple-san. You two will be seated at the lab station in the back left. Please have a seat."

We hurry to the back table and put our books on the floor. Organized neatly on the table were dissecting tools: A tray, pins, scalpels, and little glass jars for holding organs. I feel a little sick; I've never been good at dissections. I threw up dissecting a worm in seventh grade, a squid in sixth.

The teacher turns around and addresses the class. "Okay, everyone, today we'll be dissecting frogs. Instructions and diagrams are on the table. Please begin." She sits down at her desk and begins grading papers.

Minamino-san picks up the frog and places it in the tray. He pins down the legs and arms and picks up a scalpel. In one swift motion he slices the frog's pale belly in two.

I close my eyes and turn my head. My teeth are clamped together and my stomach is fighting to keep down breakfast.

"Maple-san? Maple-san? Are you well?" Minamino-san asks. I look at him and see the concern in his face.

I manage to smile weakly and nod a little. "I'm just not good with the whole cutting business. I just feel so bad for the little frog."

"It's okay. I will do the actual dissecting. Would you mind sketching the organs? I promise you won't have to touch anything."

I nod. "That's fine. I like drawing, and it's better than having to take the stuff out."

"So it's settled, then." Minamino-san quickly takes apart the frog, placing each organ in a bottle of preservation fluid and labeling it. As he takes care of the organs themselves, I quickly yet thoroughly sketch each of them. Between the two of us we finish first, and Minamino-san looks at my drawings.

"These are very good. Have you ever taken lessons?"

I blush happily at the praise. "Not really. I could never afford them."

He frowned. "Don't your parents pay?"

I look down uncomfortably. "I'd rather not talk about that right now."

"I see."

Soon the bell rings and all the students file out for lunch. We're allowed to eat outside, so I take my bag lunch and sit under a flowering tree. As I bite into my tuna sandwich, a ton of flower petals fall upon me. One petal falls on my nose and I sneeze. As I brush the petals off my clothes, I hear laughter from above me. I look up and see Minamino-san stretched out casually along a branch.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not realize you were down there." He says cheerfully.

"What are you doing in that tree?" I ask.

"Eating my lunch," he holds up a half-eaten rice ball. "Care to join me?"

"Um, okay…" I say. "But I'm not really all that good at climbing trees. Would you mind coming down here?"

"Not at all." With that he jumps off the branches and lands catlike on the ground. He sits down next to me on the grass and resumes eating his rice ball.

"Thanks." I bite into my tuna sandwich again. "So…" I can't think of anything to say, so I decide to let him decide. "Um, what do you want to talk about now?" (A/N: My uncle says that all the time, and I picked up on it and it annoys the heck out of my parents and friends.)

"Hm… Well, what was it like living in America? I've never been there."

I ponder his question for a moment. "Well, it's not that much different from here. I mean, the school years are shorter and the uniforms aren't as short." I tug my skirt down, annoyed that it had ridden up again. Minamino-san laughs. He looks at his watch and is startled by the time.

"Oh my, our conversation has taken up most of the period. The bell is about to ring." As if on cue the school's bell blares.

"You know, I could learn to hate that bell." I say. Minamino-san offers his hand to help me up, and I gratefully take it. "Thanks."

"It's no problem," he says cheerfully, and together we walk to the next class.

Before I even know it, the day has flown by and I'm on my way home. Once safely inside my room I deposit my books on my bed and flop down. I'm so exhausted! But I don't have time to rest. The apartment, however crappy it may be, still costs money to rent, which I don't have. I have to find an after school job in order to pay.

Groaning, I peel myself off the bed and put on my shoes. I exit the apartment building and begin walking down the street. I try several places: Fast food delivery, car washing, stock girl, and so on. All of them refuse my work, saying that they had enough people and I am too young. I finally find a place that will accept my work, though: Moriko's Club and Bar.

"Well, we are a little short-handed around here," says the manager, Ms. Moriko Hiroshina. "Do you have any special talents or reasons I should hire you?"

I nod enthusiastically. "I can sing and play piano, and I need this job to pay rent on my apartment."

Hiroshina-san rubs her chin thoughtfully. "Well, our last performer got pneumonia and had to leave… And I'm a good person at heart and can't stand to see an innocent young girl get kicked on the street…" She thinks for a few minutes before making up her mind. "All right, you're hired. We'll start you off at 200 yen an hour and see how you go from there."

I bow respectfully. "Thank you very much, Hiroshina-san. When may I start?"

"Is tonight okay?"

I think for a moment. I do have homework to do, but it looks really easy and shouldn't take me long to complete. And the first payment of rent is due in two days and I have no money at all… "All right. Tonight's fine. Anything particular I have to do?"

Hiroshima-san shook her head. "Nah, just sing. And try to stay away from the real drunks; they tend to get a little rowdy, if ya know what I mean," she winks evilly and I shudder.

I leave her office and check the clock hanging in the entrance. 8:30 PM. According to the sign in the window, the bar opens at 8:15. So I have 15 minutes to get washed and changed into the sequined performers outfit before the first boozers come in.

I go into the bathroom behind the stage and scrub my face and hands. Then I change into the provided outfit: a (very) short blue kimono covered in sequins and embroidered with cheap gold-colored thread. A pink sequined obi and wooden sandals complete the outfit. Not anything I would usually wear, but at least it's better than the kind of outfit bargirls are always wearing on TV… (A/N: those gross leotards with the cheap sequins and huge feathers.)

After changing, I exit the bathroom and check to make sure everything is set up outside. It's already 8:20, since I've never worn a kimono before and it took me a little while to figure it out. On the karaoke box is a note with the times I'm supposed to perform. Let's see, 8:40-9:00, 9:20-9:40, and then10:00-10:20. Not bad. I appreciate the twenty minute breaks in between. I sit back and wait for my first performance.

"Making my way downtown

Walking fast, faces past and I'm homebound.

Staring blankly ahead just making my way

Making my way through the crowd.

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

Tonight."

Ohhh… I'm so tired! I've been singing for two hours now and my throat is killing me! I glance warily at the clock: 10:05. I have another fifteen minutes to go before I can go home. I finish my song and bow. As I'm doing so, I see a flash of red out of the corner of my eye. I look up hurriedly and my heart stops in panic. Minamino-san is sitting in the corner of the bar next to a drunken-looking kid with gelled black hair! What's he doing here! I can't let him see me like this! Oh man, but I have no choice. If I don't keep performing I'll be fired on my first day!

The karaoke machine buzzes as it switches tracks. Music wells from the speakers and my panicked thoughts are forgotten in the swirl of notes. I open my mouth and begin singing, twirling around so the sequins on my clothes catch the light prettily.

Within a broken mirror,  
I clearly see your reflection.  
Tears roll down your face...  
Tears roll down your face...  
As your finger traces the edge of the new moon.  
Who is that I'm calling out to?   
I can see you walk away from me.  
Time and time again... time and time again...  
You'll find me knocking at your door.

I look over at Minamino-san's table and see him nodding his head to the music. The drunken kid he's sitting next to is passed out, empty glasses all around him.

With my back pressed against the weight of the world and the speed of the night.  
It felt as if a thread was snapping in two.  
And I held on to you...  
Held on to you...  
Held on to you...  
With all my might  
As you share an unbalanced kiss with me.  
I hope you can see us getting closer to love.  
And may your fears and your tearful deceptions come to rest in my heart.  
Oh, my love...

I finish the song and bow again. Minamino-san opens his eyes and starts applauding, then stares in surprise as he recognizes me.

I blush, embarrassed, and hurry off the stage. My shift is over, so I can finally leave. I quickly change out of the revealing outfit and rush out of the bathroom. Grabbing my things, I leave the building and hurry down the dark street. Suddenly rough hands grab me and pull me into a dark, dirty alleyway. I start to scream, but the hands cover my mouth and someone whispers in my ear, "Shut up, wench, and you won't get too hurt." His breath reeks of alcohol, and there's a flash of silver as a knife is held up. I freeze, panicked, and the man takes the opportunity to hurl me to the ground. I skid in the wet trash; it must've rained while I was in the bar.

The back of my head slams against the brick wall, and I'm hurled into a semi-conscious state. The man looms in front of me, but I can't move for fear and pain. He shreds the top of my kimono with his knife and dirty fingernails, and I tightly close my eyes against what I know is running through this man's mind. Tears leak out the corners of my eyes and I whimper as he licks my cheek with his dirty, reeking tongue.

"Maple-san!"

I open my bleary eyes to see a figure standing in the mouth of the alleyway. My glasses were knocked away in the man's first attack, but I can still make out the gleam of light off of flaming red hair.

"N-no, Minamino-san… He'll… kill you…" I mumble. The man slaps his hand over my mouth, cutting off any more words.

The man glares at Minamino-san. "Get lost, kid!" he snarls.

"What have you been doing to Maple-san?" Minamino-san asks, his voice colder than I could ever have imagined.

"What business is it of yours!" I see a flash of silver but it's darker and larger than the knife he was brandishing earlier.

Realization hits me and I bite down hard on the man's hand. He roars in pain and snatches his bleeding hand away. "Run, Shuuichi, he has a gun!" I scream, using his first name in urgency.

A gunshot rings through the alley and I turn my head, sobbing. Then the man screams in pain, and I look up in shock. Minamino-san stands above me, the man's wrist held firmly in his hand. Even as I watch he twists it and it snaps with a sickening crunch.

"Never touch Maple-san with your filthy hands again, or any other woman for that matter." Minamino-san's voice is even colder than it was before, and if I didn't know better I would swear that his eyes shine gold, instead of their usual green.

As the man whimpers on the ground Minamino-san carefully extends his hand to help me up, as though he had not just broken someone's wrist and we were just at school again under the cherry tree. I take his hand and he pulls me up. As soon as I'm on my feet I retract my hand, using it instead to cover myself where the man had torn my shirt.

Minamino-san removes his jacket and drapes it around my shoulders. I clutch it together thankfully. "Are you okay, Maple-san?"

I nod slowly. "I think so, but I lost my glasses…"

He bends down and pushes aside some trash before coming up, the metal frames in his hands. "Are these yours?"

I take the glasses and put them on, and suddenly everything is thrown into much clearer focus: the muck, the blood, both the man's and my own, and Minamino-san's pale face, his features radiating concern. "What were you doing out here?" He asks.

"M-my shift was over, so I was on my way home when he grabbed me and dragged me d-down here." It's getting chilly, so I'm really glad for Minamino-san's coat, which I pull closer around my body. "But what were you doing out here?"

"I went up to the stage to compliment your singing, but your boss said you had already left. I had just stepped out the door when I heard you scream, so I rushed over here and found you being harassed by that man. Maple-san, he didn't… do anything to you, did he?" Minamino-san's eyes don't quite reach my own, and he asks hesitantly.

I shake my head. "You saved me just in time." I shiver violently, and Minamino-san puts an arm around my shoulder. I snuggle closer into his warmth.

"Come on. I'll walk you home."

I look up at Minamino-san's face. "But what about your friend? The one you were sitting next to?"

"Ah, Yusuke? Don't worry about him. He can talk care of himself."

"Um, you really don't need to…" I panic slightly. I don't want him to see where I live!

"Please allow me to assist you. I will not forgive myself if you are harmed again on the way home."

I sigh. He really means this. "Okay. I live… on Chikai St…"

He chuckles. "I wonder how Hiei would react to that…?" he says softly.

"Excuse me?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing. Just another friend of mine."

We walk down the street, his arm still around my shoulder. As we get nearer to my apartment, I begin to fidget.

"Is something troubling you?"

"N-no…"

We stand in front of my apartment. "Well, here we are." I turn around and bow to Minamino-san. "Thank you for your concern, and for walking me home." I begin to offer him his jacket, but he holds his hand up. "Keep it for now. You may return it tomorrow at school."

I smile thankfully. "Thank you, Minamino-san." I turn around to enter the building, when suddenly a wave of pain hits me as if I walked into a wall. Red spots cloud my vision, and I collapse on the cracked cement. The last thing I see is Minamino's horrified face, then everything goes black.

"Uhnnnn…" Everything's dark, and my face feels strangely cold. I wish someone would turn on the lights. Wait… I realize that it's not that the lights are out, but that my eyes are closed. I open them and still see dark. Someone put a damp washcloth on my face. I sit up and the cloth falls off my face. Pain radiates throughout my head, and I lie back down again as everything spins around me. "W-water…" My head is gently lifted up, and a glass is brought to my lips. Water laps around my tongue, and I drink greedily for a few seconds before pulling away. "Where am I?" I ask.

"It's okay. When you passed out I couldn't get into your apartment so I brought you to my house instead."

"Minamino-san?"

"Yes. Rest. You need it."

There's a strange crackling noise and a sweet, pine-like scent reaches my nose. I sneeze lightly, and then a warm sleepiness engulfs my body. I pass into unconsciousness again, although this time it's peaceful and pain-free.

The next time I awaken the room is gently lit by the morning's first rays. My headache is gone, and so are most of the cuts and bruises I received yesterday. The smell of cooking rice and eggs wafts through the room. My stomach growls and I realize I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. I throw back the sheets of the western-style bed and stand up. The school uniform I was wearing yesterday is gone, replaced by a pair of long silk pajamas several sizes too long. I blush slightly as I realize that these must be Minamino-san's pajamas.

I exit the room and walk downstairs in the direction from which the delicious smells originate. I come into a medium-sized kitchen decorated in the western style. A dark-haired woman sits at the table reading a paper and Minamino-san stands at the stove cooking. Both look up as I enter the room.

"Oh, good morning, Maple-san." Minamino-san says. "Feeling better, I hope?"

I nod mutely and sit down in an unoccupied chair. The woman smiles at me and folds her paper. "Hello. You must be Maple Lisa-chan. Shuuichi-kun has told me about you. You just moved here from America, right?" She uses English, although with a much thicker accent than Minamino-san.

"Oh, that's right, you haven't been formally introduced." Minamino-san says. "Maple-san, this is my mother, Minamino Shiori. She helped take care of you last night."

"But please, just call me Shiori." Shiori-san cuts in, not impolitely.

"Pleased to meet you, Shiori-san." I say with a small bow. Surprisingly she doesn't look a bit like her son. Where Minamino-san's hair is bright red and his eyes green, Shiori-san's hair is black and her eyes dark brown. The only similarity I see is the length of their hair, with falls past their shoulders. Yet they even differ in that. Shiori-san's hair is straight and Minamino-san's hair is wavy and sticks up in parts. Kind of like mine, only longer and red.

"I'm surprised you recovered so quickly, actually," Shiori-san continues as she passes me a bowl of steamed white rice. "You were quite injured and bleeding in several different places. You should have taken at least three more days to heal." She beams. "But luckily my Shuuichi-kun is rather skilled in herbal medicines and could help care for you."

"Mother," Shuuichi says, embarrassed. Yet I could tell he is still quite pleased with the praise.

The meal is silent, and when we finish Shiori-san glances up at the clock and exclaims loudly. "My! It's almost time for you to be going to school! You'd better hurry up." She looks at me, concerned. "Lisa-chan, are you feeling well enough to go to school? You don't have to if you don't want to. You are still recovering, after all."

I shake my head. I feel almost as good as new, and I'm still so new into the year that I feel I shouldn't skip any school.

"Well, all right then." Shiori says. "I washed your uniform, and I'll have it set out for you by the time you finish washing up." With that she shoos me out of the kitchen with directions to the bathroom.

I quickly wash with the rose-scented soap and sure enough when I'm done my clothes are laid outside the door, clean and newly mended.

I change and go back downstairs. Minamino-san is waiting at the door for me. "Come on," he says. "We are a little late."

I slip on my shoes and run out the door, dragging Minamino-san. Being late is almost as bad as skipping school altogether! Minamino-san jogs along easily behind me, his hair flying and his bag swinging. Together we reach the school in record time.

"Quite a hurry you are in," Minamino-san comments dryly.

"Yeah, well, I try never to miss school if I can help it," I retort.

He laughs lightly. "Quite the opposite of Yusuke, I see." Seeing my blank look, he quickly explains. "The boy I was with at the bar. He will take any excuse to skip school, and if there isn't one he just skips anyway."

"Oh. Right."

As we enter the school buildings, Minamino-san excuses himself to go to the restroom. The minute he turns the corner his fan club pounces on me.

"How dare you walk to school with Minamino-sama!" One girl yells.

"You harpy!" Another adds.

"We will never let your greedy hands defile our precious Minamino-sama!" says the third, a tall girl with long brown hair in pigtails. She seems to be the leader, judging by her position at the head of the group and the fact that she spoke the most syllables. (Hey, bosses usually speak more than the grunts.)

I sigh and yawn tiredly. "Didn't we already have this conversation? I'll say it again: you do not own Minamino-san, you never have, and you never will. He is perfectly capable of deciding who he wants to be friends with, and who. He. Doesn't." I emphasize the last three syllables to indicate that it's them he would rather not be around. I honestly don't know how he feels, but he seems the secretive type that dislikes being fawned over. "Later." I turn on my heel and walk away, leaving their jaws on the ground for the second time this week. Man, I am so good.

I reach the restrooms just as Minamino-san comes out. "Come on," I say. "Let's go. We have art class, right?"

"Yes, Maple-san."

I follow him down the halls and up several staircases to the art room. We enter, and I squeal in delight. Gallons of paint, hundreds of brushes of all sizes, blocks of clay the size of my head, paper, pencils in all colors, and every other art tool you could ever possibly imagine! The classroom is empty, and I run around examining all the supplies. Minamino-san watches me from the classroom door, an amused smile on his face.

"You really like art, do you not?" He asks.

"Yes! I love art so much! I love to draw and paint, and make clay figurines! I especially love making figurines and drawing foxes! They're my favorite animal!" I grin at Minamino-san. Then I notice the expression on his face. It somehow seems… guilty. "Are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

He nods and the expression fades away. "I am fine. I just have a fondness for foxes as well."

"Really! What a coincidence!"

Just then the other students and the teacher begin filing in, and we have to take our seats. I'm placed next to Minamino-san at a table to the right.

"Okay, class!" says the teacher, Kamiya-san. "Today we are working on our drawing skills. You may draw anything you wish, so long as you use colored pencils as your medium." She hands out boxes of high-quality pencils and sheets of snow-white paper. I immediately pick up my pencil and begin sketching in my idol, the elusive legendary demon fox, Youko.

Minamino-san looks over at my drawing and raises his eyebrow in surprise. "You're very good." He remarks.

I blush. "Thanks. I've always loved drawing. Colored pencils are actually my forte. Pretty cool, huh?" He nods, and I glance over at his picture. "What are you drawing?"

"Oh, this? It's nothing. Just a rose."

"Wow. You're good, too." His rose is very pretty, with lush red petals and a green stem. "I like roses. They're the only flower I know of that doesn't make my nose itch and my eyes swell. I prefer vines that don't flower, like ivy."

"Ivy is good, too." Minamino-san agrees.

We spend the rest of the block finishing our drawings and chatting about flowers. It's rather amazing how much Minamino-san knows about plants.

At 2:00 the bell rings and all the students are released. As I exit the school grounds, I hear someone call my name. I turn around and see Minamino-san running to catch up to me. I stop and wait until he reaches me before I continue walking. "Hi, Minamino-san. Is there something wrong?"

Minamino-san shakes his head, his long locks whipping around. "No, I just thought you might enjoy some company on the way back to your apartment." He looks into my eyes. "I want to make sure you are really okay after last night."

I blush faintly and turn my head away, flattered by his concern. "Um, okay, then. If you really want to…"

He smiles and nods. "I do."

"Cool." We start walking down the street. It really is a beautiful day, with blue skies and a shining sun. The air's surprisingly fresh considering we're in the middle of a busy city. I take a deep breath and hum softly to myself, enjoying the fresh breeze and Minamino-san's company. Before I even know it, we've reached my apartment and Minamino-san is bidding me good bye. I blink, startled. Where had the time gone?

"—See you tomorrow," Minamino-san says.

I bow politely. "Good bye," I say. I walk up the steps to the door, then pause, my hand resting on the doorknob. Quickly I dart back down and kiss Minamino-san swiftly on the cheek. "Thank you, Minamino-san," I say softly. I blush and race back up the stairs and into the building, closing the door on Minamino-san's still-startled face, his hand on his cheek.


End file.
